New Divide
by MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses
Summary: There are gods, and there are demigods. But this girl, this girl was on a different league all on her own.


"_My Lord," the messenger bowed down, eyes nervous. _

_"__What is it Hermes?" Zeus sighed, fingers tapping on his throne's armrest. "You only call me that when you carry unsettling news." _

_The god cleared his throat, straightened his back, and smiled sheepishly. "Ah, yes, you see . . ." _

_"__Continue," he waved his hand in the air impatiently. "Believe it or not, I do have business to attend to." _

_"__There have been reports of another mortal who can see the portals." _

_"__There are many a human who can, I don't see how this is relevant, Hermes." _

_"__You don't understand, my lord, we have reason to believe she can _jump_ them." _

_"__How? The last jumper on Earth was eons ago." _

_The messenger fidgeted, "It may have been eons for us, but a matter of minutes for her. The description was too similar to merely be a coincidence." _

_Zeus nodded, his brow furrowed. "Call the council. This is a matter of utmost importance." _

_His son nodded and began to walk out the throne room, before he was called back. "Where was the girl spotted?" _

_"__Manhattan, sir." _

_"__Too close for comfort," the lord of the skies muttered. Speaking up, he asked, "What exactly was she doing?" _

_"__Approaching a pair of demigods, sir." _

_"__Do we know their names?" _

_"__No, sir, they left minutes after her arrival. We're working on it." _

_"__Be sure to. We need to find this girl, no matter the costs." _

_"__If you don't mind me asking, why is the girl so important? She is but a mortal." _

_"__We are in a war. We as of yet do not know her alliances. If Kronos were to get a hold of her, our demise and the fall of Olympus would be sure." _

_' _

_' _

He could feel the change, it was evident in the air, after Rachel's announcement to Java Smoothie. His hand rested over his pocket, atop his pen, a small reassurance that he wasn't completely defenseless.

Almost as if on cue, a dark-haired girl around his age, if not a bit older, turned her head toward his table. If Percy could have seen through her sunglasses, he would have bet her eyes were wide with surprise. She smiled and waved a bit before turning to a notebook in hand and checked off a couple of things. She stood, the notebook suddenly gone, and Percy choked back a peal of laughter.

The girl was one of the most oddly dressed person he had seen. Her knee-length purple sundress, mismatched socks reached just below her knees, tennis shoes appearing as though a rainbow threw up on it created an over all strange appearance.

Annabeth seemed to notice the red adorning his cheeks. "What is it?"

"The girl heading toward us."

She looked around quickly, her hand lingering by her knife. "I don't see anyone," she whispered.

"No, I doubt she could," a voice said behind him. Startled, he jumped a bit in his seat, only to be hit in his ear by something small. "Sorry," the same voice said again and he turned. The girl smiled again, as though they were the best of friends and known each other since preschool, raising a pair of ear buds in her hand in explanation.

"Would you mind terribly if I took a seat?" She motioned towards the only empty seat at the table. Without waiting for an answer, she plopped down on the chair.

"Percy? Where is she?" Annabeth asked.

"Right next to me." He glanced at her, now calmly sipping a mocha, body moving side to side. "Why can only I see you?"

"Questions! I love questions! Why don't you give me a harder one? That one is obvious." Her head turned, rather like a dog. "But you don't know, do you? If it makes you feel better, I'll let them see me."

There was no difference to him, but the second she "appeared", Annabeth had her knife pointed at her nose. The majority of people would have been quivering in their pants (she could be rather scary when she wanted), but the girl only crossed her eyes to keep an eye on the weapon, and continued to slurp her drink.

"Put that thing away. Can't very well have a conversation when I'm being threatened now, can we?"

Rachel, who had been observing silently, poked his side. "Who is she?"

"That's what I'm hoping to figure out."

"Why don't we play Twenty Questions? I'll let you three ask me anything, and in return you let me ask anything."

Percy turned to Annabeth, who shrugged as if to say, _Fine by me. _"Ok, we agree. What are you?"

"That depends on who you ask." She nodded as though to confirm the statement, earning herself a scratch on her nose. "Ow!"

"Human, demigod, a goddess. What are you?"

"Human. Now, could you possibly take that thing off me?" She asked Annabeth.

"I could, but I probably won't."

"I won't answer any questions until you-"

"Fine."

She rubbed her nose, grimacing slightly when her fingers pulled back stained with red. "More questions?" She asked rummaging through her backpack, pulling out a Band-Aid and slapping it on her nose.

"Um," Rachel began, "what's your name?"

"Ophelia."

"It's pretty."

"Thanks, yours is too. Did you know Rachel symbolizes purity? Personally, I think it's pretty ironic."

The trio turned to each other, realizing what the other did at the same time. _They hadn't introduced themselves._

"Why are you here? What do you know?" Percy asked, pulling out his pen, hoping he looked threatening enough.

Ophelia laughed. "Put your sword away demigod. You need my help, that's why I'm here."

"We don't need anything from you." Annabeth growled.

"Oh, but you do. Your plan? Brilliant, even I must admit it, but though it will work there will be many opportunities that you will miss out on if I were not there. I'm giving you a choice, Percy. Do you accept my help?"

He looked to Annabeth, this girl, Ophelia, she _knew_. It would be hard to determine how vast her knowledge was. It would be a great advantage to have her on their side. Discreetly, she nodded. "Yes."

"Excellent." Her face broke out into a wide grin, before quickly disappearing. "We have to go, they know I'm here." She extended her arms. "Get a hold of me."

"Why?"

"It's an easier way to travel, now hurry up." Ophelia glanced at the door before turning back to them. "Do you trust me or not?"

Annabeth opened her mouth, probably to say no, but Ophelia was quicker. "Doesn't matter, you guys have to." Grabbing their hands, she closed her eyes and Percy felt a tug at his navel.

The last thing he saw was a Fury with her claws out-stretched, eyes (no pun intended) furious.

**A/N:Sooooo, what do you think? Interesting? If you like it, review. If you don't like it, review. Next chapter should be up later this week. Or maybe a bit earlier, if you, ya' know review.**


End file.
